Murder On the Hogwarts Express
by Crystal-Ice2
Summary: What happens when students start being murdered on the train to Hogwarts? Where is this mysterious killer hiding? Rated Teen for violencePlease R&R!
1. The Turmoil Begins

**MURDER ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS dun... dun.... dun...**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. In case you didn't notice, the title is a spin off of Agatha Christie's Murder on the Orient Express.

Note-Before I post the last chapter I will give you a chance to guess who you think did it. If you are right YAY for you! I will try not to make it too hard or too easy. I already know who I want the killer to be, but don't even try to get it out of me. Of course, you never know. I could change it.

Chapter One

Harry, Ron, and Hermione wandered towards the Hogwarts Express pushing their trolleys filled with their trunks and other school things.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley trailed behind them, wishing them plenty of good-luck for the upcoming school year.

The train made a loud whistle as the engines started up. "Hurry on the train, dears!" Mrs. Weasley said quickly from behind them.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione lugged their trunks onto the train and hurried themselves into a compartment.

They walked to the windows and waved good-bye to the Weasley couple then took their seats to prepare themselves for the journey that was to come.

"So how was your summer?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

They both shrugged their shoulders and answered with a small ok.

"Have you been playing any Quidditch besides at my house?" Ron asked Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes and hid herself behind her _Hogwarts: A History _book. Harry looked at Ron with a very strange expression.

"Ohh!" Ron said, feeling very stupid. "That was a stupid thing to say." Ron's face turned bright red. Of course, soon that was all forgotten when Harry changed the subject to something else involving Quidditch. He began talking about this year's team.

The witch with the trolley came around about twenty minutes later. Harry, Ron, and Hermione each bought mounds of candy and pumpkin juice cartons.

Just as they were about to dig into their treats they heard a loud shrill scream coming from a compartment across the hall.

All of their eyes widened and they looked around at each other. Then, without a second thought they jarred open their compartment door and stuck their heads out into the hallway.

Other Hogwarts students were also sticking their heads out into the hallways, trying to find what was going on.

It didn't take Harry, Ron, and Hermione long to figure out what had happened because the compartment door across from their's slid open.

Parvati Patil was lying in the middle of the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood. Their was a stab wound all the way across her stomach and one stabbed straight into her heart.

Hermione's eyes widened and Ron leaned out the window to vomit all of the contents of his stomach onto the steel tracks the train was traveling on.

Harry held his cool because seeing blood was just in his nature. He had seen many violent images before from his many encounters with Lord Voldermort.

Students began to gather in the hallway trying to figure out where the scream had come from. Other screams erupted from shocked students all over the train. Everybody was in a state of panic. Hermione leaned back in her seat, shaking and face sweating.

Harry and Ron were not any better, also shaking uncontrollably. The trio expected her body to be whisked away by one of the adults on the train. Nobody came.

Soon word came around that the conductor and trolley witch had vanished. Nobody was on the train except Hogwarts students and one dead body.

Hermione almost broke down with leaning her head on Ron's shoulders and sniffling. This was a nightmare that wasn't going to end any time soon.

"Listen," Harry said, bravely breaking the ice between them, "We all know we are not the killers so we have nothing to worry about. All we have to do is stick together."

Hermione, swallowed loudly before beginning saying her thoughts, "Maybe we shouldn't leave the compartment."

Ron shook his head, "Yeah that's a brilliant idea. Let's stay in one spot so the killer can swoop down and slice us all into pieces."

Harry shook his head in agreement, "Ron's right. We shou-"Before he could finish speaking, another shrill scream burst through the train.

Hermione's eyes got so wide this time that they looked like they would burst out of her head. "Who is it now?"

Harry and Ron both gulped loudly and reached towards the compartment door. They opened it slowly and saw other terrified heads looking around the hallways. It wasn't long before another victim was found.

This time Colin Creevey was lying in the middle of a compartment floor not far from where the trio was standing.

He was also stabbed and lying in a dark pool of blood. His wounds were exactly the same as Parvati's, with one slash across the stomach and one straight into the heart.

Hermione actually broke down and sobbed. She couldn't take anymore of this. She wanted to go home.

It was at that moment that a tall and burly seventh year decided to take charge. When Hermione saw him she thought that he had a strange white glow about him. His name was not given by anybody, so Harry, Ron, and Hermione just watched this mystery character.

He slowly picked up Colin's body and carried it over to where Parvati lay. He placed him next to her and slowly backed away.

"May they rest in peace." he said, before going back to the front of the train. The trio watched him slowly walked back. Then when only they were looking he became transparent before diasppearing.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione rubbed their eyes in disbelief. "Hey!" Ron called over to a third year in a nearby compartment. "Did you see that kid?"

The third year looked at Ron like he was crazy. "What are you talking about?"

Other students gave Ron weird looks before going back to being terrified. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged looks before slamming closed their compartment door and latching it tightly.

This was going to be a longer train ride then expected, with some of the students never remembering leaving.

Yes! I finished! Please read and review. Tell me what you think. In your reviews you can tell me who you think the murderer is. Of course, that doesn't mean I will tell you if you are right.


	2. Gashervesta

**MURDER ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The title is a spin off of Agatha Christie's Murder on the Orient Express.

Chapter Two

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat in their compartment, huddled closer together than normal. Hermione's bottom lip quivered slightly as she stared at the firmly latched compartment door.

They were all just waiting to hear a scream erupt throughout the train. Harry kept trying to get towards the door, to help, but Hermione would not let him leave.

"It's too dangerous. You could be killed!" she said, almost in hysterics.

Ron however was acting completely different. His body was limp, and he was staring mindlessly into space.

"Hey you guys," Ron said suddenly, breaking the silence. "Do you remember that seventh year we saw before?"

His two best friends nodded. "Come to think of it," Harry broke in, "I've never seen him before."

"Well Hogwarts is a big school." Hermione intervened. "There are usually over six hundred students. A read it in _Hogwarts: A History_."

Ron rolled his eyes. "This is hardly the time to be quoting that stupid book. People are dying and all we can do is sit here and talk about some stupid seventh year. Besides no one else saw him. People will think we are crazy if we point that out."

Hermione's lip quivered more violently. She was about to slash back at Ron, but another blood-piercing scream erupted, followed by another and another.

Harry's eyes opened wider. "We should go out there."

"Are you serious?" Hermione squealed. "If we go out there, we'll be next."

"But don't you want to help those people?" Harry remarked angrily. "They are our classmates!"

Ron nodded, as if he was agreeing with Harry, but did not say a word.

"What if Malfoy's behind it?" Harry suggested, trying to remain calm. "He hates practically everyone in this school. He could easily bring a knife onto this train."

"Anyone could easily bring a knife onto this train." Ron said. However, Harry was determined to pin it on Malfoy, so he chose to ignore Ron.

Hermione cleared her throat quietly, as though she really didn't want to speak, but she did anyway. "You can make wounds like that with a wand."

Harry just stared at her. "What?"

"Well," Hermione continued, "A read a book called _Unraveling Dark Magic Mysteries: Spells You Should Know About _that was in the restricted section. There is a spell in there called _'gashervesta.' _The person who casts the spell can move their wand through the air, and then jab it, making stab wounds."

Ron gaped and still said nothing. "Well that explains it." Harry said, "Malfoy is involved in the Dark Arts-"

"We don't know that for sure.." Hermoine said.

"Of course we do. He's in bloody Slytherin. WHAT MORE EVIDENCE DO YOU NEED?" Harry retaliated.

"Calm down mate." Ron said. "If anyone stops this madman-"

"Or woman." Hermione interrupted.

"Right, if anyone stops this mad person, than it will probably an adult who isn't on the train. Maybe the conductor and the trolley lady went for help?" Ron suggested.

"Well don't you think help would be here by now?" Harry said, still blowing off some steam.

"Harry does have a point. We are moving close to Hogwarts. If help was coming, they should be here by now." Hermione whispered, hoping that what she was saying couldn't be true.

"Well then, we just need to be prepared to defend ourselves." Harry said, expecting the worst. "Do you guys have your wands ready?"

Hermione nodded and Ron pointed to his front pocket, where his wand was resting.

"Okay then, next time we hear someone scream, we'll leave the compartment and head to the source. That way, we'll hopefully be able to catch the killer. I'll keep the invisibility cloak with me just in case."

With that, the trio stood up and prepared themselves to rush from the corridor. Harry hastily pocketed his invisibility cloak.

"Shouldn't we-" Hermione began, but she never finished her sentence.

At that very moment, the train came to a screeching halt. Hermione stumbled, and almost smashed her head into the outer window, but Ron caught her just in time.

Before any of them could act any further, the train lights went out, and not a sound could be heard.

**A/N-Okay, that's all for chapter two. I'll try and get the third chapter up soon.** **Until then, please review:)**


End file.
